


[Podfic] Sherlock's Warg

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of argyle4eva's story (part two of the Being Sherlock series.)</p><p>
  <i>Anderson uses a rude word at a crime scene, and John calls him on it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sherlock's Warg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock's Warg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120700) by [argyle4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva). 



  
  
**Length:** 14 minutes 12 seconds.  
**Sound Effects:** Wolf Howl  
**Cover Art:** by Fire_Juggler  
**Download:** [Unzipped MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/SherlocksWarg.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/SherlocksWargpodbook.zip) | [Podbook of parts 1-6](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/being_sherlock-m4b.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Fire_juggler for the art and to the author for saying I could record the whole series. And to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
